The present invention relates to a diaper changing pad apparatus, in particular a portable diaper changing pad with a memory foam insert. Other aspects of the invention are met through the use of soft, cloth covers.
A number of diaper changing pads are known in the art. However, one common problem in the prior art is the lack of comfort for the baby or infant placed on the changing pad. For example, the changing pad of U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,150 lacks a comfortable surface. Moreover, no known prior art diaper changing pads utilize both a terry cloth cover and a memory foam insert to maximize the comfort of the baby or infant. Thus, there is a need for such a diaper changing pad.
In addition, other prior art changing pads do not incorporate useful features that would improve the versatility and portability of a changing pad. For example, the changing pad of U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2004/0211003 does not incorporate useful accessories such as toys and baby wipes. The changing pads of U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2004/0211003 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,552 do not conveniently roll up for easy transportation and storage. Therefore, there is a need for a comfortable diaper changing pad that incorporates such features.